1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to crushing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved can crusher apparatus wherein the same provides for the crushing and storage of cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of recycling of aluminum cans and the like has generated a storage problem of such cans. Typically, the cans are of a cylindrical configuration and storage of the empty hollow cans in an uncrushed state is of a cumbersome and space consuming nature tending to discourage the recycling of such cans. The prior art has available various crushing apparatus and sets forth can crusher organizations, but has heretofore failed to provide an organization to effect the convenient crushing and storage of such organizations in a convenient manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,261 to Belfils sets forth a can crusher utilizing a reciprocatable ram overlying a plate with positioning tabs to position a can underlying the ram.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,661 to Wigdahal sets forth a can crusher apparatus wherein a sleeve is arranged to align a can to be crushed in association with a ram.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,908 to Sierk sets forth a can crusher or compactor utilizing a sleeve type member to crush a can within the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,351 to Ader provides a crushing organization utilizing a levered plate to crush and compact the can between the plate and underlying platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,552 to Yelczyn sets forth a can crusher mounted to a vertical support wall, with a ram and underlying platform arranged in a conventional configuration.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved can crusher apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.